Big Pumpkin
Voice: What An Animal! Big Pumpkin Starring Andrina Chinchella. And Kitty. Big Pumpkin Erica SilvermanBig Pumpkin Erica Silverman https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bHkuZKAW7bs One night Andrina Chinchella wanted to make pumpkin pie, So she planted a pumpkin seed, She weeded and watered, Then for a while a sprout poked through, Then a pumpkin grew and it grew and it grew and then it grew some more. (the episode begins) (Andrina planted a seed) (in the ground) (A pumpkin grew) (in the ground) (Andrina Chinchella gasps) (in surprise) A hoilday is hours away, Andrina always thought about pumpkin pie and she bend down to take the pumpkin of the vine. (Andrina thinks about the pumpkin pie) (Andrina grabs the pumpkin) (and takes it down to the village) Well, She pulled and she tucked and she pulled. First she pulled hard and then she pulled harder, But the pumpkin just sat. (Andrina tries to pull the pumpkin, but is not strong enough to free it) Big Pumpkin Erica SilvermanBig Pumpkin Erica Silverman https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bHkuZKAW7bs Andrina: Oh, blow! Said Andrina. Andrina: This pumpkin is so strong that I can't even get it to budge, Kitty. Just then Psy C. Snowing came in. Psy: Big pumpkin. Psy said. Andrina: It's big, and belongs to me, but can't seem to get out of the ground while refusing to get the brain. And we really need to make some pumpkin pie. Andrina said and she kicked that pumpkin. Psy: You're just not strong enough, are you? Here, let me try. I'm sure it'll go. Andrina: Hmph! Said Andrina. But she thought about pumpkin pie and step aside. Psy bend down to take the pumpkin off the vine. (Psy bends to take the pumpkin off its vine) Well, He pulled and he tugged and he pulled, First he pulled hard and then he pulled harder, But the pumpkin just sat. Psy: Blast. Said Psy. (Psy scoffs) Just then Tigger came in. Tigger: Big pumpkin. Said Tigger. Andrina: The Pumpkin is very heavy and belongs to me, though we can't budge it. Said Andrina and she kick that pumpkin. Tigger: Hang on. Leave it to me. I'll help you to free that pumpkin. Andrina: Hmph! Said Andrina. Psy: Ha! Said Psy. But they thought about pumpkin pie and step aside. Tigger bend down to take the pumpkin off the vine. (Tigger tries to fix the pumpkin) Well, He pulled and he tugged and he pulled, First he pulled hard and then he pulled harder, But the pumpkin just sat. Tigger: Bah! Said Tigger. (they can't free the pumpkin) Just then Meena came in. Meena: Big pumpkin. Meena said. Andrina: Though it's mine, we tried to get it out, but we're not strong enough. Andrina said and she kick the pumpkin. Meena: Leave it to me. I'll sort it out. Andrina: Pa! Said Andrina. Psy: Go on. Said Psy. Tigger: See if we care. Said Tigger. When they thought about pumpkin pie, So they step aside. Meena grabs it with her trunk and tries to take it off the vine. Meena: Oh, it's not good. Too heavy. Not yet. (Meena pulls harder) Well, She pulled and he tugged and he pulled, First she pulled hard and then she pulled harder, But the pumpkin just sat. (Meena is not strong enough) Meena: Darn it! Said Meena. All: Too heavy. And then Orbity came along. Orbity: Big pumpkin. Said Orbity. But Andrina never said anything. She just looked at her kitty, Then she looked at Psy, Psy looked at Tigger, Tigger looked at Meena, Then they all looked at Orbity, Then they started to laugh. Orbity: I may not be big, and I may not be strong. Orbity said. Orbity: For I have an idea. And he told them what to do. Orbity: Get ready in line. Andrina: Okay. Said Andrina. Psy: Right-o. Agreed Psy. Tigger: Si. Tigger accepts. Meena: Oui. Meena added. Cause they thought about Pumpkin pie, So they bend down to take the pumpkin off the vine. All: Ready? Heave! All said. Orbity pulled Meena, Meena pulled Tigger, Tigger pulled Psy, Psy pulled Andrina and Andrina pulled the pumpkin. (they all tug together) Then they pulled and they tugged and they pulled, First they pulled hard and then they pulled harder and... SNAP! Off came the pumpkin. All: Yay! All shouted. WHOOSH! It flew. All: Yay! And it flew. And... BUMP! It landed on top of the hill and... (it lands on top of the hill) (rolling, rolling, rolling) (rolling, rolling, rolling) It rolled down the hill and when it got near the house, It just sat. (the pumpkin stops) Andrina: Hurray for Orbity! Shouted Andrina, Then she hurried inside to make pumpkin pie. (Andrina goes inside to make the pumpkin pie) (Later) (a later card is seen) Psy: Hmm... Said Psy. Andrina: Have some more. Said Andrina. Tigger: Couldn't eat another bite. Said Tigger. Meena: Fun party. Said Meena. Orbity: Hope I'll meet you guys some other time in other episodes on some more film spoof travels like Fox Prince, Dalmatian Tunes, and TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's spoofs. Said Orbity. Andrina: Yeah. Hope you do too. Said Andrina, As she watch them all leave. Then she right out and planted another pumpkin seed. Andrina: Oh dear. Looks like more pumpkins will be planted. As long as help is needed. (Scene end) (and close) The End. (Credits played) (and stopped) Category:Episodes Category:What An Animal! Category:What An Animal! Episodes